robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steg-O-Saw-Us
Steg-O-Saw-Us (occasionally spelt Steg-A-Saw-Us) was a box-wedge shape robot from Series 3 of Robot Wars with a series of spikes on top and a lifting tail at the back, built to resemble a stegosaurus dinosaur. However, the team relied mainly on Steg-O-Saw-Us's great pushing and ramming ability to immobilise opponents and win matches. Contrary to popular belief, Steg-O-Saw-Us did not run on tracks. The team had originally planned to use them, but decided to swap them out for regular wheels before appearing on the show. The robot cost £1500 in total. Steg-O-Saw-Us managed to defeat Semi-Final favourites Beast of Bodmin to secure a place in the Series 3 Grand Final, eventually losing to Hypno-Disc. Unbeknown to most, Steg-O-Saw-Us was originally a reserve robot for the Third Wars, but like Binky, it was called in at the last minute, after the first version of T-Wrecks pulled out due to an accident that occurred in the arena. This change happening so close to the filming of the battles was the main reason that the team weren't interviewed at the beginning of their heat. The team also entered Series 4 of Robot Wars as the 7th seeds as Steg 2 and then again in Series 5 as the 8th seeds as 3 Stegs To Heaven. Its name was a pun on the dinosaur, Stegosaurus. Robot History Series 3 Steg-O-Saw-Us met Orac's Revenge in the first round. It surprised many with its huge pushing power, bulldozing Orac's Revenge into the side walls and finally into the pit whilst shrugging off blows from the other machine's weapon. It then faced Henry in the next round. Steg-O-Saw-Us charged at Henry, missed, and went into the flames at the beginning of Round 2. Henry went into CPZ's by accident, where its spike got embedded in the arena wall and it was left exposed to attacks from Steg-O-Saw-Us and the house robots. In the heat final, Steg-O-Saw-Us fought former semi-finalists Napalm, and Steg-O-Saw-Us had the much better start. It rammed Napalm and pushed it into Shunt. Steg-O-Saw-Us rammed it again, but was pinned against the arena wall by Napalm. The house robots started to attack, but Steg-O-Saw-Us escaped. Steg-O-Saw-Us then smashed Napalm into the arena wall repetitively, and Napalm's armour began to buckle and give way. The battle against Gravedigger was quite close, with Gravedigger flipping Steg-O-Saw-Us up onto the arena wall, but Matilda knocked it back onto its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us then backed into Gravedigger and pushed it around the arena before cease was called and the judges went for Steg-O-Saw-Us. Steg-O-Saw-Us also fought Beast of Bodmin, and it really shone in this battle, ramming the previous champions into submission and progressing to the Grand Final. Here, it fought Hypno-Disc, and was described as the underdogs. Hypno-Disc remained stationary for a few moments at the beginning of the battle, getting its disc up to speed, before backing into Steg-O-Saw-Us. Hypno-Disc then reversed and drove once again at Steg-O-Saw-Us but failed to cause any damage. Hypno-Disc then, in preparing to charge at the dinosaur-based robot, backed into Matilda's CPZ and only just managed to escape. Steg-O-Saw-Us, taking advantage of the situation, smashed into the side of Hypno-Disc but in doing so drove into Shunt. After surviving that encounter, Steg-O-Saw-Us turned and decided to charge at Matilda. It finally got away from the two house robots and back into the middle of the arena were Hypno-Disc was waiting for it. At first it seemed like Steg-O-Saw-Us was going to drive straight into the deadly disc but sensibly chose to dodge Hypno-Disc. While Steg-O-Saw-Us escaped Hypno-Disc was still able to make a gash in its side. Steg-O-Saw-Us then turned and this time rushed head-on into Hypno-Disc but strangely survived without taking any damage. The two tussled some more, Steg-O-Saw-Us twice using its power to push Hypno-Disc around the arena and into the side wall which slowed and nearly stopped the rotating disc. Steg-O-Saw-Us began to take control of the battle, slamming into Hypno-Disc several more times. Steg-O-Saw-Us began to slow down which gave Hypno-Disc time to make two more cuts in its side. After a long period of stillness, Steg-O-Saw-Us slowly began to move again, but it seemed that the robot was not under control, senselessly driving into the arena wall. Hypno-Disc slammed the valiant green machine several more times, and Steg-O-Saw-Us finally succumbed to the damage. The damage was so serious that Steg-O-Saw-Us was deemed irreparrable for the playoff, meaning that it placed fourth in the Third Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Fourth Place *Series 4: Entered with Steg 2 *Series 5: Entered with 3 Stegs to Heaven *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *Steg-O-Saw-Us was a pun on the dinsosaur Stegosaurus. *Jonathan Pearce misquoted Steg-O-Saw-Us as a Semi-Finalist ahead of its immediate successor's first battle in Series 4, when it was actually a Grand Finalist. *Steg-O-Saw-Us was originally a reserve for the Third Wars, but was brought in, in the last minute, after T-Wrecks withdrew from the competition, this is why the team didn't have a proper introduction to the heat. **Reaching the Grand Final makes Steg-O-Saw-Us the most successful reserve robot in Robot Wars. **Coincidentally, T-Wrecks was another pun on a dinosaur. References http://www.oocities.org/steg_team/previous.htm Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robot Wars Fourth Place Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Rambots Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots that bore the UK flag